onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey D. Garp
| affiliation = Marines | occupation = Vice Admiral; Instructor | epithet = ; | jva = Hiroshi Naka | birth = July 6th | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Brian Mathis }} Monkey D. Garp is a marine vice admiral. He is the father of Monkey D. Dragon, the grandfather of Monkey D. Luffy, and the adoptive grandfather of Portgas D. Ace. He took charge of both Coby and Helmeppo's training. After the war, he became a Marine Instructor to train new recruits. Garp is one of the major figures, along with Sengoku, Shiki, and Whitebeard, from the times when Gol D. Roger was still alive. Appearance Garp is a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man who is bearded and has a scar on his left eye. In the anime, his eye colors were revealed to be blue and his hair gray, unlike the manga, where they are white. Due to the fact that he had appeared in Romance Dawn, Version 2 with his face exposed, he wore a dog mask when he was first introduced (so fans would not realize he was Luffy's grandfather). When this fact was revealed, he discarded the mask. Since then he has only worn the mask upon making entrances. Garp was also seen smoking cigars.One Piece Manga - Vol. 14 Chapter 119 Chapter Cover: Diary of Coby-Meppo Vol. 30 and Episode 69, Garp is seen smoking a cigar. Garp is the only vice admiral along with Tsuru to have special shoulder-pads; his are black and red whereas the standard color is blue. When he was younger, twenty-four years ago, Garp's hair and goatee were still black, with his sideburns beginning to whiten. He also wore a much darker double breasted suit with a white shirt and a red tie, but he already had the scar above his left eye. When he was a child and a very young Marine, Garp greatly resembled Luffy, but he still retains his scar on his left eye. As a child, he wore a tropical-like button shirt with shorts. He is seen wielding a pipe staff and carrying a treasure chest while riding a tiger he tamed. Garp has yet to make a canon appearance after the timeskip. Gallery Personality Garp displays an intelligence level that is equivalent to that of Luffy's; however, Garp seems somewhat more absent-minded than his grandson. Due to his hot temper, he is unable to accept excuses (and is exceptionally poor at creating his own) and at times likes to enforce his point of view on things with his fist. Garp also has his own laughter style: he adds either Bwa or Wa before the haha part. He, like his grandson, has an extreme fondness for food; in his case donuts and rice crackers. He also is somewhat of an eccentric person with a rather strange approach to things; rather than entering through doors, he finds that bursting through walls is the cooler thing to do, and he will only end up ordering his subordinates to repair the damage he caused. He also refused promotion to admiral on several occasions, because he felt being a vice admiral was fine (it should be noted that being an admiral would most likely reduce his ability to do as he pleased). Garp is a supportive person most of the time; when Shiki claims that the Pirate King dying in the weakest sea is humiliating, Garp replies that East Blue is a symbol for peace. When Ace was a troubled kid during his childhood, he asked Garp whether he should have been born; Garp told Ace that he will be able to find the answer if he continues living. Even though Ace was the son of his most formidable rival, Gol D. Roger asked Garp to hide his son. Though Garp was hesitant at first, after witnessing the noble sacrifice of Ace's mother, he complied with Roger's wish, and adopted Ace as his own grandson, treating him the same as he would towards Luffy (albeit in his own brand of tough love). When Ace wanted to see him as merely a guardian, he insisted that Ace was his grandson and that he is his grandfather. When Ace was at the execution deck, he even sat next to Ace, talking to him and giving some moral support. Although Garp is loyal to the Marines and wanted his grandsons to join them, in the end he chose family over duty, and followed moral justice. Another irony is that despite what Garp wanted out of his grandsons, he entrusted their care in that of a criminal, against the moralities of justice. Unlike his fellow marines, such as his friend Sengoku, Garp does not believe that one's lineage would be considered a threat to the world, and is prepared to accept people regardless of their past. However, since Luffy and Ace seem to speak fondly of Dadan, and Garp has been seen to call her a friend, it is possible that Dadan is not so bad as she is implied to be. Perhaps Garp believed that she did not deserve to be punished, even though the law demanded it (similar to how Garp saved Ace at birth because he believed Ace did not deserve to die). During the Impel Down Arc, Garp comically (if not mocking Sengoku) bragged that he was proud of his grandson upon hearing the news about the riot caused in the prison, showing that despite their choice to become pirates, Garp holds some admiration of how strong Luffy and Ace became. Relationships Marines As the "Hero of the Marines", Garp is overall very well-respected for cornering the Pirate King multiple times. While Garp seems devoted to his duties, he has his own sense of justice and does not always obey orders given to him. Aokiji is indebted to Garp and is impressed that Garp refused several promotions, while Akainu has earned the vice admiral's hatred for killing Ace. He was requested to remain behind as an instructor due to his fame, which will be influential in recruiting. Garp has problems with respecting his superiors and such is the case with then-Fleet Admiral Kong 27 years ago and former Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Crew His crew and others around him often react with shock or uncertainty when hearing his reactions to things. At times he will say things that are random or seems to be unaware of the true extent of what is going on around him. At the Marine Headquarters, many of the other Marines are afraid of him for his reputation and habit of controlling things through his fists. Interestingly after ordering his crew to rebuild a wall Garp himself had just destroyed, his men refused to do so unless he helped as well. This is the most insubordinate behavior displayed amongst a marine crew, however his men are not disloyal, and Garp himself gave no protest or complaint to their demand. Despite Garp telling his entire crew about his relationship with Luffy and Dragon, the general marine populous was unaware of it until the war with Whitebeard, suggesting his men kept it secret. This casual but loyal relationship with his crew is likely a parallel to the Straw Hats. Garp's right hand man is a marine of unknown rank, who is usually seen with him. In the anime his name is Bogart, although his name has not been revealed in the manga so far. It seems that Garp and Bogart have been together for at least 27 years. He is also the mentor of Coby and Helmeppo, he keeps them out of trouble and ensures they are not slacking off. They both come to admire him, even though he maintains a highly brutal clutch on them because they would not be where they are without him. He was horrified when Coby shouted out to stop the killing at Marineford during the Whitebeard war. Sengoku As a hero of the marines, Garp has high respect amongst the marines, even with Fleet Admiral Sengoku. In fact, in the past, Garp and Sengoku seemed to be very good friends, albeit that Sengoku was a little annoyed with Garp's tendency to act on his own accord whenever Roger was involved. However, currently, as with the revelation that both Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace are Garp's grandsons (Ace being adopted), as well as Luffy's multiple actions in such a short time, Sengoku is losing patience with Garp, but the two Marines still share a close friendship even though Sengoku seems somewhat more hapless at his friend's silliness. Garp, on the other hand, seems to merely laugh it off and enjoys getting on Sengoku's nerves. Notably, Sengoku's biggest annoyance is Garp's refusal to keep his family under control even when threatened with the consequences; Garp simply does not believe the life of an old man could ever atone for the actions of his family. When or how long Sengoku knew of Garp adopting Ace is unknown, but Sengoku found out that Ace is the son of Gol D. Roger. Also, how long Sengoku knew about Luffy and Dragon's familial relationship to Garp is unknown, but Sengoku had no problem revealing all of it worldwide. Even including the fact that Garp was about to try to kill Akainu for killing Ace, it seems that none of this has affected Garp's standings in the Marines even when his relationship with both Dragon and Luffy went worldwide, as Kong insisted that Garp's title and records be used to recruit new Marines. Family Monkey D. Dragon Dragon is Garp's son. No direct interactions have been shown, but he seems casual about the idea of his own son being a Revolutionary and wanted by the World Government. He seems to have communicated with him at least once since the Loguetown Arc due to Garp knowing of Dragon's role in saving Luffy from Smoker. However, this can be disputed since it is most likely that Smoker reported the incident so it's only natural that Garp would find out. Garp denied Luffy and Dragon's relationship from the world in the hopes to protect his grandson, but by the time Sengoku made it public, Garp simply states that Luffy already has such a reputation that his connection to Dragon is irrelevant. It is clear that both Garp and Dragon have different assessments of the East Blue. While Garp perceives it as a rather peaceful place, Dragon expresses his disgust with Garp's view of "peace" since it was nothing more than a form of oppression authorized by the law in places, such as Tequila Wolf and the Goa Kingdom, evidently have common people that are put in horrible living conditions. Monkey D. Luffy Garp seems to hold high standards for his grandson Luffy, and gets mad at the slightest mistake he makes, even when his own are sometimes no better (i.e. telling off Luffy for falling asleep and proceeding to punch him yet falling asleep himself). This often leads Luffy to receiving the force of Garp's punches, and due to these experiences, he has become afraid of his grandfather. Garp also claims Luffy was poisoned by Shanks with ideas of becoming a pirate, as Garp wanted Luffy to be a great Marine like him. However, Luffy claims he told Garp that even as a child he wanted to be a pirate. Nevertheless the two get along quite well. As Nami stated at the time of Garp's departure, there seems to be an amazing ego that runs in Garp's family. Garp left Luffy in Dadan's care as a child. This is how he met Ace. Garp appears to find a great source of pride whenever Luffy commits outrageous acts. Garp even found it amusing when he learned that Luffy had infiltrated the great prison, Impel Down, in an attempt to rescue Ace. However, when he learned that Luffy broke out of Impel Down (taking many infamous prisoners along with him) and headed straight to Marineford, where the Marines are currently waging war against Whitebeard and his crew, Garp's immediate expression was that of shock. This implies that he cares for his grandson's well-being. However, when Luffy was on the verge to saving Ace, Garp jumped in and refused to move, on the grounds of his Marine duties. In the end though, the love for his grandsons proved to be stronger than his sense of duty, since he permits Luffy to hit him without even trying to avoid the punch. Being Garp's grandson has lead Luffy to become a prime target for Chinjao's grudge in Corrida Colosseum, who wanted to take revenge for Garp nearly killing him. Portgas D. Ace Garp adopted Ace from Gol D. Roger, who requested Ace does not deserve to be treated as a criminal just because of his family ties. While Garp initially thought of adopting Ace as a preposterous idea, he eventually agreed to Roger's final wish, as the latter pointed out that after countless confrontations, he trusted the vice admiral much as a friend. Indeed, Garp seemed troubled when Ace was about to face death as he claimed he had no pity for Ace as he was a pirate but believed family is different. He cares about him deeply, openly crying for his grandson as he's about to be executed for being a pirate, angrily asking why he could not have just been a Marine. Garp even mentions to Fleet Admiral Sengoku that if he could have done anything to stop Ace's execution he would have done so already. In fact, Garp wanted to kill Akainu in revenge for killing Ace. When Ace was an infant, Garp would use his vacation and often visit the village and pull funny faces to cheer him up. Later when Ace was a troubled child that beat anyone up that insulted his father, Garp seemed amused with Ace, yet Garp never scolded Ace for his actions. After Luffy, Sabo and Ace got along well, Garp would sometimes visit them and train them in a harsh manner (i.e. beating them all up). As well as Luffy, Garp had high expectations for Ace to be a strong Marine, but is disappointed that he chose the life of piracy, which incidentally sent him to Impel Down where they were talking about the issue. However, Ace refused the idea that he and his younger brother could have ever been Marines, with their fathers' restless blood in their veins. Enemies Gol D. Roger Back when Gol D. Roger was alive, Garp managed to corner him many times. As such, they have a long history against each other. However, when Roger was about to be executed, after turning himself in due to his terminal illness, he made a final request to Garp. He asked Garp to take care of his unborn child, as he did not deserve to be condemned as a criminal because of his father's crimes. Due to their countless clashes, Roger came to see Garp as much of a friend as the rest of his crew. Garp too seemed to have some form of respect for him as he not only protected Ace but showed signs of disappointment from Ace's decision to disregard Roger as being his father. Also, Garp acknowledged Roger's strength, stating that although Roger was extremely reckless, that's what made him into the pirate king. Garp also told Dadan that although he is a marine, he could never come to hate Roger. While Garp had initially wanted to make Ace into a marine, rather than a pirate like Roger, he still wanted Ace to be proud of his biological father. Though in the end, Garp had no success on this either. Whitebeard Whitebeard seemed to know Garp and know his strength when he calls him as Garp not brat unlike Crocodile, Akainu, Aokiji, Kizaru, etc. Garp did not let Marco pass through to get to Ace's execution platform meaning he did not care how fearsome Whitebeard could be after seeing that. Chinjao Garp dented Chinjao's pointed head and robbed him of the means to acquire a certain treasure, leading the former pirate to hold a grudge against the former vice admiral, and by extension, his descendants. Chinjao also reveals that in Garp's younger days, pirates referred to him as a "Demon". Other Pirates Over his many years as a Marine hero, Garp has made many enemies with pirates over the sea, such as Shiki and Shakky. He felt neither remorse nor pity for any of these pirates, as they are criminals. He also bears a grudge against Shanks, because Garp believes he is the one who influenced his grandson, Monkey D. Luffy to become a pirate. Other No wife has been named for Garp, however the supplement Grand Line Times left a "?" in place of one. Also as a person carrying the Will of the D., he may be related somehow to others also carrying it. Curly Dadan As Curly Dadan is the leader of a bandit group, Garp blackmailed her to watch over Ace and Luffy as their foster mother, in exchange that he will turn a blind eye on their criminal activities, which is said to equal the numbers of stars in the sky. Despite Dadan having a fear and irritation against the vice admiral for leaving two children at her care, Garp claims that Dadan is a friend of his. This is ironic, as Garp claimed that he has no sympathy for criminals, and will arrest them at ease. Even in more recent times, Garp and Dadan continue to show a violent relationship that likewise harbors respect for each other and for the work they had in connection to both Luffy and Ace. Even though Dadan usually fears him, she did not have a problem attacking Garp because he did not manage to save Ace. Sabo It is unknown what Garp thinks of Sabo, but he does know about him since he is seen beating Sabo, Luffy, and Ace during "training". This is expanded a little in the anime when Luffy told Garp he, Sabo, and Ace had exchanged cups of Sake. He then decided to "train" Sabo like Luffy and Ace. Abilities and Powers As a vice admiral of the Marine Headquarters, Garp had command over all lower ranking soldiers. An example of this is when after Morgan escaped, he was able to take away two of Ripper's subordinates (Coby and Helmeppo) and make them his own subordinates instead due to him having the higher rank. Also as a vice admiral, he had the potential to be called upon to be one of five vice admirals leading a fleet of ten battleships during a Buster Call. In terms of combat, Garp has had several decades worth of experience in both combat and navigating the harshest oceans within the volatile "New World". He's also a "hero" of the Marines and as is known for cornering and fighting Gol D. Roger many times. Roger also stated that he and Garp had almost killed each other on numerous occasions. As another true testament of sheer power, Garp defeated and nearly killed off Don Chinjao in the past, whose bounty was worth around 500,000,000 in his prime and was said to be able to split a continent with a headbutt. He also has leadership skills, being a Marine vice admiral and the commanding officer of the 153rd Marine Branch. The extent of Garp's power and fame is evident round the time of the Battle of Edd War, three years before the future Pirate King died. It was revealed that he was offered the rank of admiral more than once, but repeatedly refused the promotion. Garp's subordinate at that time, Kuzan (later promoted to admiral), commented on how cool Garp was for refusing such an irresistible promotion to which he answers by stating that he does not need a higher position, and that it would reduce his liberty to do what he wants. While being officially ranked as a vice admiral, his power was once or still is enough to qualify him for the rank of admiral or even fleet admiral before he retired. Another example of Garp's strength is when he shown to easily strike down Marco of the Whitebeard Pirates despite having his Devil Fruit abilities activated at the time, knocking him back which was something that Kizaru and Akainu seemed unable to do. Similarly, when it was revealed worldwide that Luffy is Garp's grandson, Luffy's fame rose based on that fact alone, as Demaro Black attempted to use that as one of the strong points in his impersonation of Luffy, and Charlotte Linlin referenced to Garp when Luffy challenged her. He is a great teacher as he was able to make Coby and Helmeppo capable fighters in a short period of time and he was also selected to be an instructor. He was also the one who trained Luffy and Ace into being strong enough to set sail on their own. Physical Abilities Garp is one of the most powerful fighters seen in the series so far. Although rather old, Garp still possesses an incredibly high amount of physical strength. He is able to throw iron cannonballs as if they were baseballs (at faster than cannon speeds), break through brick walls and cannon stands with his fists, and both carry and throw a gigantic ball and chain many times bigger than the Thousand Sunny. Garp also has a monstrous punching ability at his disposal, with his epithet, "Garp the Fist," vouching for his punch strength. He claimed to have crushed eight mountains during his training to face Chinjao. In addition to his legendary strength, he has incredible durability and pain-tolerance, as seen when he was slashed by Captain Morgan's axe hand, only to recover only seconds later, with no obvious pain and apparently being oblivious to the fact he was struck at all. This was due to the fact he fell asleep before he was being attacked. He was able to get back on his feet after being punched by Luffy in Gear Second at point-blank range without losing consciousness (the punch was made possible only because Garp allowed Luffy to land the strike) and was still able to fight the Blackbeard Pirates along with Sengoku. He has also been shown to be extremely fast as he managed to bypass all of the Straw Hats in order to get to a sleeping Luffy. It is evident Whitebeard respects Garp's strength as he mentioned him during his talk with Shanks. It should also be noted that Garp is not seen to carry any weapons, aside from the cannonballs that he throws, which implies that he is most likely a hand-to hand fighter. Haki Garp is also well aware of the existence of Haki, as evidenced when his grandson releases the Haoshoku Haki throughout the area. Also, it was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so Garp can also use the ability. He is aware of Haoshoku Haki as said that "He did inherit it after all", when Luffy used it at Marineford. Because Coby seems to have awakened Kenbunshoku Haki on his own, a Marine doctor recommended that Coby ask Garp how to master it, suggesting he has enough expertise in it to mentor others. With his Busoshoku Haki, Garp was able to injure Luffy several times, bypassing his rubber body. During the Battle of Marineford, he managed to punch and hurt Marco despite his regenerative phoenix form. He was also seen crushing Chinjao's uniquely shaped head with a Haki imbued punch 30 years ago. Weapons So far he's been seen throwing cannonballs (including a giant one, mounted on a chain) with his bare hands. The cannonballs he threw soared at a faster velocity than when fired out of a cannon, due to Garp's monstrous strength. Attack List * : A simple but powerful punch to strike Luffy on his head, imbued with Busoshoku Haki to hurt him. It's a gag technique to "show" his love for his grandsons. He's been shown to have used this on Ace during his childhood as well. In the FUNimation sub, it's called Fist of Love. * : Garp throws a cannonball at an enemy ship. Due to Garp's superhuman strength, he can throw them like baseballs, and the impacts are more powerful than when being fired from an actual cannon. * : Garp throws one thousand iron cannonballs at enemy ships. The cannonballs are supplied by conveyor belts on either side of him. In the FUNimation subs this is called Meteor Fist Shower. History Past Before the Great Age of Pirates Monkey D. Garp is a Marine hero, who was famous for cornering and fighting the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger numerous times in his career. Garp is considered by Whitebeard as one of the few people that know the seas from the time of Gold Roger. A proof of his strength is that he was offered an admiral position many times from Fleet Admiral Kong, but he refused every time. In the past he chased other pirates like Shakuyaku as part of his duties. Thirty years ago, he fought and earned the hatred of Chinjao after denting his pointy head and robbing him of the means to acquire a certain treasure. Prior to Roger's execution, the Pirate King requested that Garp would take care of Ace, as he thought Ace did not deserve to be branded a criminal due to being born into a family of a pirate. When Shiki the Gold Lion attacked Marineford a week before the execution of Roger, Garp and Sengoku challenged him together. After a grueling battle that devastated half the town, they managed to defeat him, and (according to a marine) Garp was left heavily injured. A number of months after the Pirate King's death, Garp protected Ace as Roger had hoped, and was present at Ace's birth that killed Rouge and afterward took Ace to a secret location to be raised by Dadan. Garp would visit Ace during his vacations. The Three Brothers Early on in Luffy's life, he was trained by Garp to become a strong Marine. Luffy was thrown into valleys, left alone in dangerous forests, and tied to balloons over high altitudes, all for the sake of making him stronger. After this, he left Luffy in the care of Dadan (with advice that he better get on with the others or else). Despite Dadan not wanting to tend to another one of Garp's children, she complied. When voicing her displeasure of Garp's irresponsibility to take care of them himself, he became angered-having Dadan immediately take back what she said. Throughout his visits, he would often hold "training sessions" which resulted in Garp effortlessly defeating the three of them to toughen them up into upstanding citizens. When Garp first read in the newspaper that Ace had become the captain of the Spade Pirates, he was furious. Diary of Coby-Meppo Garp is first introduced in Coby's mini-series as the Marine Officer in charge of escorting Captain Morgan. However after falling asleep, Morgan makes his escape by striking Garp and taking Helmeppo as a hostage, fleeing on a small dinghy. Garp then wakes up unharmed, apparently breaking a cannon in the process of waking up. When Coby begs to chase after the two, Garp allows Coby to pursue them. Upon returning, they offer themselves to be punished, but Garp proposes a different course of action. He states that the pair of them are nothing but trouble and the only way to ensure they stay in line is that he takes charge of the pair. He takes them back to Marine HQ, and Coby accidentally reveals he's friends with Luffy while Garp was listening. Despite Coby trying to keep Helmeppo out of trouble, he takes part of the blame-stating it's "Regiment Responsibility" (which contradicts one of Coby's earlier statements that Helmeppo only uses that term when it suits him). Garp (rather than dismissing them) tests them with a fight, and after the fierce (for them) battle, he starts personally training them to be great Marine officers. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc After arriving at Water 7, he went to the small house where Luffy was recuperating from his battles at Enies Lobby. Vice Admiral Garp marches to the front of the temporary Galley-La headquarters, and tells two subordinates in specific to wait outside. Garp breaks through the wall and into the Straw Hats' room. Everyone prepares to fight, but before they can do anything, Garp bypasses them and punches Luffy's head into the floor, telling him to wake up. To everyone's surprise, Luffy screams in pain. Garp then says that no one can escape his Fist of Love. He then removes his mask and tells Luffy he heard he had been doing reckless things. Luffy is shocked to see that the man behind the mask is none other than his grandfather, and everyone else is even more surprised that Luffy's grandfather is a high ranking Marine. Garp tells Luffy he owes him an apology. Nami recognizes him as the hero of the Marines after hearing soldiers say his name. Luffy tells the others not to mess with his grandfather because Garp had nearly killed him on many occasions. Garp tells Luffy not make him seem like a bad guy and claims those incidents were aimed at turning Luffy into a strong young man. Sanji recognizes where Luffy's strength and will to live come from. Garp claims he wanted Luffy to be a strong Marine, which Luffy counters claiming he always told him he wanted to be a pirate. Garp then claims Luffy was poisoned by Shanks, to which Luffy takes offense because Shanks saved his life. Garp suddenly grabs Luffy asking if he was trying to tell his grandpa what to do, luffy's crew panics over ehat to do until they find the pair have fallen asleep. Garp, being the first of the two to wake up, punches Luffy awake for falling asleep on him, while the others point out Garp did the same. Garp then orders his men to repair the wall he damaged. The men say that Garp should repair the wall as he destroyed it. Garp explains he did so because he thought it looked cool. As Garp repairs the wall, he asks Luffy if he met his father in Loguetown, Luffy hasn't a clue as he didn't even know he had a father. Garp then announces that Luffy's father is the revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon. There is a sudden shock amongst all those around him, Marine and otherwise. No one knew Dragon had a son, nor had anyone heard Dragon's full name. Luffy wonders why everyone is panicking and who Dragon is. Robin explains to him just who his father is. While most pirates do not try to go against the World Government, the Revolutionaries are building strength and aiming to overthrow them. Garp turns round and says he shouldn't have said that, asking them to forget he said anything, causing even more shock amongst everyone. Garp tells Luffy he will let him go since he is his grandson, and will use that as an excuse when he tells his superior officers. His advisor Bogart however, tells Garp it would be better to lie and say the straw hats got away. Garp then says he mostly came for his students and announces his departure. Luffy says good bye and Garp punches him, saying he is letting him leave too easily and berates him for being too casual about saying goodbye to his grandfather whom he hasn't seen in a while. Luffy complains saying the only thing Garp has done is hit him to which Garp replies he just wants to show love to his grandson. Inside, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, and Robin are discussing Luffy's abnormal family. Some days later, Coby feels embarrassed that Garp is going to attack Luffy after such a touching reunion. Garp tells him if he wants to complain, then he should complain to Fleet Admiral Sengoku, since he was the one who ordered him to return there. Aokiji is also there, but only because he doesn't want to ride his bicycle. Suddenly, Garp shows up around the corner, and announces to Luffy that he is going to die here. Luffy argues that he said he wouldn't attack. Garp simply says he got his orders, and proceeds to attack by throwing a cannonball at breakneck speed at them. The Straw Hats are amazed, but prepare to defend the ship, and start to set sail. Garp then asks for one thousand cannonballs, intending to throw them all at them. Garp begins to get flustered and throws another cannon ball, but Luffy knocks it out of the way. Luffy says he really has to run, and hopes they will see each other again sometime. Garp, however, now has an enormous cannon ball and tosses it at the Thousand Sunny. It seems like they will be crushed, but then, a giant cannon comes out from the back of the ship, and Franky uses an attack known as "Coup de Bust" to blast the Thousand Sunny up into the sky and out of the way of the cannonball. The Straw Hats get away, the Marines pointed out, but Garp just laughs, stating "That's my grandson!". Summit War Saga Strong World When Shiki returned from his 20 year disappearance, he attacked Marineford HQ by using his powers to levitate and hurl fleets of ships at the island. Garp identified Shiki right away, recognizing his abilities from past encounters. Sengoku was surprised he was still alive after all this time, with Garp wondering if he had returned to get revenge on the world. Days later, after Shiki's surprising defeat at the hands of Straw Hat Luffy, Sengoku lamented how the Marines were useless and that they had been saved by pirates. Sabaody Archipelago Arc After his grandson's assault on Thriller Bark, he was seen at Mariejois with Bartholomew Kuma and Fleet Admiral Sengoku, where he laughed at how Luffy had avoided capture by Kuma and annoyed Sengoku by talking about tea and crackers. Recently, Garp found out that Silvers Rayleigh was to be sold as a slave on the Sabaody Archipelago, whom he assumed let himself get captured to pay off a gambling debt. Due to the Marines being busy with the incident regarding Whitebeard and the execution of Portgas D. Ace, Garp remarked that he would take care of the situation, although the exact actions he took, if any, remain unknown. Impel Down Arc .]] He then was seen checking up on Ace in Impel Down, to the great displeasure of Sengoku. Upon Ace's request to die, Garp merely tells him to cool his head as Ace's death will not stop Whitebeard. They are later seen discussing family issues (such as Ace and Luffy's eventual turn to the lifestyle of piracy instead of becoming Marines, and their father). Garp is informed while at Marine HQ that Luffy broke into Impel Down and is rather amused about it, even proud. Sengoku however is clearly not amused, and says that if it were not for Garp being a hero to the marines, he would have him punished for his family's behavior. Garp however, just laughs and states he doubts an old man's life could atone for his family's actions. Marineford Arc Three hours before Ace is to be executed, Garp walks with Sengoku to the execution platform. Sengoku tells him that he will tell the public everything. Garp responds to do as he (Sengoku) likes, and turns away. As Sengoku begins his public announcement on the execution platform, Tsuru tells Garp that it was not his fault. Garp just laughs and says that women get so sentimental at times like these. Sengoku's public revelation that Ace is truly the son of Gol D. Roger, has Garp remembering that Roger personally begged him to protect his unborn child. Once the war began, Garp went to sit with Ace and Sengoku on top of the execution platform, seemingly upset at the coming events. While he states he feels no sorrow for scoundrels, he feels differently when it came to Ace; claiming him to be family and bitterly regretting the fact that both Ace and Luffy did not become Marines. Luffy's arrival at Marineford had Garp so shocked and so angry that he looked ready to tear out his hair. Nevertheless, he manages to calm down long enough to comment on the viability of the motley little band that Luffy had assembled at Impel Down as part of Ace's rescue effort. Later, when Sengoku reveals Luffy's status as the son of Dragon the Revolutionary, Garp merely states that he does not care. With the infamy and power Luffy has acquired on his way to where he is now, such knowledge being brought into the general public could hardly make a difference. After Luffy is hurled over the siege wall and stood before the three admirals, Garp is shown to be worried about his grandson. He is later seen with Sengoku, getting ready to participate in the battle. Garp later punches Marco, who has transformed into his Phoenix form, while he is trying to save Ace. Sengoku, Ace and Whitebeard are seen noticing that he has joined the battle. He then challenges the Whitebeard Pirates, saying that they will have to kill him before they could reach Ace. When Luffy releases a massive burst of Haōshoku Haki, Garp says he knew his grandson had that kind of power inside him. When Luffy comes to nearly reaching Ace, thanks to Inazuma's powers, Garp himself confronts him. He smashes part of the bridge in the process, saying that he cannot let Luffy pass because Garp is a vice admiral. He again complains about Luffy and Ace becoming pirates instead of Marines, and declares that he considers them enemies. As he is about to hit Luffy, he suddenly recalls Ace's renewed desire to live and reminisces about when Ace and Luffy were both young. Finding himself unable to hit his own grandson, Garp purposefully closes his eyes, missing his punch. Thus, he lets Luffy land a Gear Second-fueled punch that sends him flying, and smashes into the ground-much to the shock of the Marines watching him. Sengoku comments to himself that Garp is still playing the family man, knowing that he must have let Luffy successfully land the punch. Garp later dislodges himself, more or less unfazed, and rejoins the battle. After witnessing Ace being pierced from behind by Akainu's magma fist, Garp flies into a rage and makes a beeline for Akainu, much to the confusion of the vice admirals who notice him. He is stopped by Sengoku, who grabs him by the head from behind, and slams him to the ground. Coughing up blood, Garp snarls that Sengoku should keep him down tight, otherwise he would go and murder Sakazuki. Sengoku responds by calling Garp a fool. When Ace dies, Garp is seen weeping over the loss of his grandson. When Whitebeard begins attacking Marineford HQ after the death of Ace, Garp comments that Newgate is putting an end to this era, which he welcomes. After Whitebeard loses his life at the hands of the Blackbeard Pirates, Garp is seen watching with a grim expression. In the anime when Sengoku and Blackbeard are fighting, Jesus Burgess jumps in to attack the fleet admiral while his attention was focused on Blackbeard. Garp jumps into action knocking him back, announcing he is still a Marine and will do his duty to protect Marineford. Blackbeard comments to both Garp and Sengoku that their age is over, much like Whitebeard's is. Later he hears someone yelling to everyone. He sees Coby standing in front of Admiral Akainu, calling for an end to the war. At this, Akainu begins to attack Coby but is suddenly stopped by Shanks who appears in the middle of the chaos. Upon seeing Shanks making an appearance at Marineford, Garp makes a snarling comment about the pirate who influenced Luffy into the path of piracy. When Sengoku announces the war is over, Garp along with the rest of the Marines stand down. Post-War Arc With the end of the war, Garp takes up a station in Foosha Village on Dawn Island, seeing it as necessary to protect the island with the increase in pirate violence. Though taking a beating from Dadan for letting Ace get killed, Garp is protected from the rampage by Makino, who says that he is suffering the most from the losses that occurred on Marineford. It is later revealed that both him and Sengoku stepped down from the Marines, however both their records and names remain untouched, but will hang around for the sake of rearing up new young marines. One Piece Film: Z After Firs Island was destroyed by Zephyr, Garp appeared on a Marine battle ship along with Coby and Helmeppo, and revealed to them the existence of Zephyr. Later, after the destruction of Secon Island, he and Sengoku explained to them Zephyr's past. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, a young Luffy blurted out that the trio shared a promise over a shared drink. Garp overheard them boasting of their dreams to become pirates, leaving him infuriated. Garp then chases them out into the night, breaking down trees and rocks and beating them all to a pulp. Sabo exclaimed he was a monster. Afterwards, he casually leaves them, saying that he will not be so merciful next time. This was not shown in the manga. In the manga version, Garp was shown saying hello first before "training" them. Major Battles * Monkey D. Garp vs. Gol D. Roger (none seen, multiple times) * Monkey D. Garp vs. Chinjao * Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku vs. Shiki * Monkey D. Garp vs. Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Garp vs. Marco * Monkey D. Garp vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku vs. Marshall D. Teach Filler Battles *Monkey D. Garp vs. Jesus Burgess Early One Piece While unnamed Garp was introduced in Romance Dawn V.2 (featured in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine itself) as Luffy's grandfather. For a long time, it was first thought that Luffy's unnamed Grandfather was a sole addition to Romance Dawn V.2. Some aspects of his character remain from Romance Dawn version 2. He is as hot tempered as ever and intolerable to Luffy's antics. Like the final version, he was determined to make Luffy follow in his footsteps, however here he is a pirate captain, a complete opposite of his current occupation. Both stories have in return Luffy completely rejecting the idea of following in his grandfather's footsteps. Garp now adorns a dog hat and compared to his chubby Romance Dawn V.2 version, his upper body is much more muscular. One feature carried over from Luffy's grandfather from V.2 to the final version of Garp was the scar on his left eye. Also, Luffy got both his hat and the Devil fruit he ate from his grandfather in V.2, not Shanks. According to Oda the reason for not featuring Shanks was that he wanted Shanks to be kept a secret until One Piece was serialized so he would have a greater impact. Trivia * In the anime, Garp said he has eaten 842 donuts without sleeping or taking a break because he was trying to beat a world record. * Aside from Luffy himself, Garp is the only Romance Dawn V.2 character to actually appear in the storyline. * Garp's laughter style is that he adds either "Bwa" or "Wa" before the haha part. This is somewhat unique as most characters only stick with one laughter style. * Garp appears to have a dog animal-theme, shown with his mask and his ship. * In an SBS question on Volume 59, a fan pointed out the fact that despite Garp's few appearances, his trademark scar has disappeared 25 times if counted up to volume 58. In response to the statement above, Oda responded by saying that "if an enemy he hates is around, his scar tingles, and it will float up". He speaks of how Garp's "true form" may be the scar-less one, but he also points out that this is not proved anywhere. This is obviously a joke answer, as Oda is fond of them. * As a kid Garp had very similar appearance to Luffy and Ace, despite not being blood-related to the latter. * Due to his grudge against Garp, Chinjao wants Garp to suffer the pain of losing someone close to him that he loves. Ironically Garp already underwent that pain upon losing Ace. References Site Navigation ca:Monkey D. Garp de:Monkey D. Garp it:Monkey D. Garp zh:蒙其·D·卡普 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Smokers Category:Dawn Island Characters Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Cover Story Introduction Category:Will of D. Category:Monkey Family Category:Martial Artists